The Darkest Legacy: Book 1
by femmextrordinaire
Summary: Nova's just beginning her education at Hogwarts, without a spec of understanding her past, present, and future. This will be an ongoing series, and this encompasses her first year. There won't be a specific amount of chapters; they may vary between "books". Some characters might not be canon, but we can hope :) Read and Review!


**_Hey, thanks for clicking on this story :) This is a New Generation Fanfiction in the perspective of someone close to Albus Potter. Now, with the new Harry Potter story coming out, there's no way to Sort certain characters for sure and this is incredibly frustrating, you know. Well, for now, I'm sorting the New Generation based on what I've read from the last book's epilogue and adding in some other personality traits. Hopefully, my decisions will be canon (PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE JOAN LET THEM BE CANON), and I hope you guys like this. I'll try to update often and please read and review if you guys like this!_**

 _April 5_ _th_ _, 2006_

 _London, England_

Orion tried not to allow the panic to slip in his run, with the baby in his arms. She had a sleepy smile on her dimpled face and had subconsciously wrapped her tiny hand around his arm. She had beautiful dark brown eyes that seemed to light up the night, reminding him of his mother's similar features. He himself had taken much after his father, a fact that bothered the young wizard to no end. They both shared dark hair, yet the child had a tan complexion, one that was descended from her mother. Rita was currently in hiding with some trusted wizards, yet Orion was fully aware that her safety could be compromised at any second. The only reason she was not accompanying him in this terrible endeavor stemmed only from the fact that her mental state was frighteningly fragile. He had to literally rip the infant from his wife's arms, leaving her in a crying panic.

After the little girl was born, he had foolishly assumed that a normal life could resume, despite the massive manhunt they were escaping from. In fact, he had dreams of watching his eleven-year-old jump onto the train and start her new life as a witch. Unfortunately, after the last raid they fled from, Orion understood that he was not meant to live much longer at this rate. This was a fate he had accepted years before, yet despite Rita's devotion to him, he had no desire to die with his wife. He had wanted them to live together in safety. But with Rita's crippling mental stability, this was the safest option. He would have to give up his daughter, little Nova, leaving her without any knowledge of her heritage.

Dean Thomas was waiting in the assigned rendezvous, looking nervously into the night with his wand out. As the man came out of the shadows, the wizard smiled ruefully and said,

"And here I thought you weren't going to show." Orion chuckled darkly before gesturing to the baby in his embrace.

"Nova decided to create a fuss as we left…Rita was adamant about keeping her." His voice broke around the end, and Dean gazed sympathetically at the dark haired man.

"We could still help you, Orion. I'm sure Potter-"

"He wouldn't. Not if he knew of whom we were related. In fact, he'd probably join the hunt." Sighing softly at the slim chance of survival, Orion took one last longing glance at his daughter, desperately trying to keep the tears from slipping from his eyes. The other man watched him and tried again.

"Hey, I'm sure that if the circumstances were explained, you could claim asylum for you, your wife, and your daughter. You have to understand that people are scared-"

"Thomas, if you don't take my daughter, I will find someone else who will. I can't raise a child like this. You and your partner, Seamus, can't have children of your own. Please…just take her." Then, with a ragged breath, Orion kissed Nova's forehead, with tears relentless streaking his face. A deep shake resonated through his bones, and for a brief moment, he considered running again, trying to imagine a life where they could survive together. But, his logical side intervened, reminding him of his purpose here. Finally, he passed the bundle to Dean, forcing himself to turn from the duo. "I left her birth certificate in the blanket. Please…just raise her as your own." Then, Orion retreated into the shadows, leaving behind only the soft cry of Nova.

...

 _Sometime in 2017..._

Nova didn't want to be sorted.

As she gazed at the countryside through the window, her thoughts bubbled into a chaotic twister. Anxiety filled her core, making her heart beat faster and faster. Little tremors began to appear on her hands, and she desperately tried to calm herself by breathing in and out slowly. Unfortunately, while the shaking ceased, the nervousness only increased tenfold.

This was the day she had been told would be one of the most important in her life, yet she didn't feel a spec of excitement. Instead, she felt dread in regards to the acclaimed "Sorting Hat". The idea that this magical item would determine her path for the next seven years made her sick.

Nova's parents, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan, were sorted into Gryffindor, a house dedicated to the brave and chivalrous. She had grown up listening to their stories about their time at Hogwarts and their adventures. In fact, they were both considered heroes, due to their participation in the Second Wizarding War. Apparently, they fought alongside legends like Harry Potter, whom was also a fellow Gryffindor. Despite her admiration towards their endeavors, she never related to their house. Nova wasn't brave. Hot-tempered? Yes. Reckless? Yes. Brave? Absolutely not.

Now with Gryffindor eliminated, that only left Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin to decide her future. Hufflepuff housed the patient and loyal, Ravenclaw housed the creative and intelligent, and Slytherin housed the cunning and ambitious. Unfortunately, Nova related to all three houses in some shape or form. The first year had the desire to learn, the loyalty needed to protect a friend, and the cunning to get her way. However, she could only belong to one. Her fathers would accept her being sorted into Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, but she would be lucky if they still spoke to her if the Hat had sorted her into Slytherin.

Not only would she face judgment from her family, but from the Wizarding World. Despite the fact that the Second Wizarding War had ended nineteen years before, there remained to be a harsh stigma against those of Salazar Slytherin's house. It was because of this risk that Nova had no desire to be sorted. At this point, any house was fair game, and the young girl didn't want to jeopardize her relationships.

"Rose, wait up!" A male voice interrupted Nova's internal thoughts, and the opening of the compartment door alerted her of someone's entrance. She turned towards the intruders and recognized the daughter of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger and the son of Harry and Ginevra Potter. The girl was a flaming red head with small freckles sprinkling her pale face; a warm smile lay on her lips, putting the brunette at ease. The boy had jet black hair and green eyes, resembling his father, Harry Potter. She knew them as Rose Weasley and Albus Potter, but they had never spoken to one another. Their parents were old school friends, but the first years had no relation to one another.

"Aren't you Mr. Thomas' daughter?" The other girl sat across from her with no hesitation, to Nova's surprise. The boy meekly followed her lead, his emerald eyes fixed completely on her figure. Reluctant to speak, she sighed and replied,

"Yes, I'm Nova Thomas-Finnigan." The red head grinned at her.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Rose, and this is Al." "Al" simply nodded at her direction, obviously comfortable with silence. In fact, his mind seemed elsewhere, like Nova's. "What house do you think you'd be sorted into?" With that question, the brunette girl's previously polite mood took a turn for the worst. Instead, the anxiety crash landed onto her heart once more, and the creeping nervousness came back with a vengeance. Nova gazed at Rose and said,

"I don't know…I don't even want to be sorted." Rose's eyes widened with surprise, and the girl's answer seemed to gain the attention of the Potter boy.

"Why wouldn't you? It would reveal so much about the person, and you automatically have a new family-"

"What if I get sorted into Slytherin? Not only would I lose my family, but all my old friends." Her face grew pink with shock, and Albus opened his mouth to add to the conversation, only to be interrupted by the sliding door once more.

"So, here's where you been hiding, Al!" A tall boy walked into the apartment, followed by two girls. One had light brown hair and was obviously the eldest of the three. The other was about the same age as the older boy, possessing dark red hair. "So…you excited for Hogwarts?" Rose grinned at the newcomer, before saying,

"Definitely! I hope I'm Sorted into Gryffindor. That way I can be just like Mum and Dad!" The older boy smiled at her.

"You probably will, Rose. Al's going into Slytherin tho-" He stopped speaking as he turned towards the brunette, his voice trailing off. She gazed into his eyes with confusion, and something resonated deep inside her. For some reason, this boy seemed achingly familiar. And the emotion associated with him was not love. It was blistering hatred and contempt. Nova wasn't sure where these peculiar emotions were coming from, and she held herself back from giving him the coldest look possible.

The boy had dark hair, much like Albus, but he had light brown eyes that always seemed to smile. Bits of freckles decorated his cheek bones, almost bringing a smile to her face. "Who are you?" Swallowing hard, she answered,

"Nova Thomas Finnigan." His eyes seemed brighten in recognition with the name, but his gaze refused to leave Nova. "Who are you?" The blond girl raised an eyebrow before saying,

"This git is James Potter, Albus' older brother." Still didn't explain the inexcusable anger towards the boy. Nova's eyes roamed his figure, landing on the emblem on his robe. He was a Gryffindor.

"I'm not going to be in Slytherin." Albus had finally spoken, this time his voice hard as steel. James tore his gaze away from Nova to direct his attention to his brother.

"Well, you never know, Albus Severus-" This time, the younger brother responded by shoving the older boy, an action James reciprocated. As the two wrestled with one another, the girls sat next to the brunette, wearing warm smiles.

"Don't mind James. He's just an idiot. I'm Dominique Weasley, and this is my cousin Molly Weasley." Unlike James, they were not wearing their robes, thus making their Hogwarts House undiscernible. "I'm in Ravenclaw, by the way. Molly's in Hufflepuff." Nova could feel their curiosity begin to creep on her, and some of the previous panic began to show up. "So, do you think you'll end up in Gryffindor?" Before she could answer, they were interrupted yet again.

"Dominique Weasley, what on Earth are you doing? You're supposed to be watching Louis and Fred!" The most beautiful girl Nova had seen in her entire life stood before her, and for the first time, some awe traveled through her body. This woman was tall and slender with silvery blonde hair and blue eyes, a combination Nova didn't think possible. She was flanked by two boys about the brunette's age, both flaming red heads. "I swear…" Dominique simply smirked at the woman and said,

"I remember Dad saying that we both have to watch the boy of them, Victoire. Or are you too busy thinking about snogging Teddy?" A massive blush covered the beauty's cheeks, and Nova noticed that Victoire was a Gryffindor. Her younger sister turned towards her and said, "Nova, this is my annoying older sister Victoire, and the first year on her left is our youngest brother Louis and the one of her right is Fred II, our cousin. He's the first of his siblings to come to Hogwarts." Both Fred and Louis gave her warm smiles. With a smile, Dominique said, "Welcome to the Weasley family."


End file.
